diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Tallya
|Klasse = |Vorname = Tallya |Geburtsname = Unbekannt |Alter = 16 Jahre |Größe = 1,76m |Gewicht = 60 kg |Haarfarbe = Rötlich Braun |Augenfarbe = Blau-Violett }} Aktuelles Derzeit hat sich Tallya in der Umgebung von Sturmwind niedergelassen und verdient sich dort die Münzen die sie für den nächsten Tag braucht. Meist ergibt sich im Laufe des Tages wo sie die nächste Nacht verbringt und sei es im Stall eines Gastwirtes oder im Sommer unter den Sternen im Freien. Von einem Unfall her rührt eine Verletzung am Oberarm, die lediglich lasch mit einem dreckigen Tuch verbunden wurde. Aussehen und Charakter Aussehen Von weitem betrachtet ist man im ersten Moment unsicher: Ist das nun ein dürrer Bursche oder doch ein Mädel. Erst von Nahem erkennt man in dem schmalen Gesicht eindeutig weibliche Züge. Hochgeschossen und dünn, fast schon dürr, ist wohl das Erste was einem bei ihrem Anblick in den Kopf kommt wenn man sie beschreiben müsste. Ein junges Ding, vielleicht um die 16 Sommer herum, aber keineswegs älter. Eine kurze wilde Mähne, deren einzelne verfilzte dunkle Locken immer wieder über die violett-blauen Augen fallen. Um die spitze Nase herum verteilen sich Sommersprossen auf ihrem leicht gebräunten Gesicht. Ihre Kleidung ist schlicht und bequem: Hemd, Stiefel, Hosen, ein Gürtel in dem ein kleines altes Messer steckt. Die Kleidung selber ist bereits mehrfach geflickt, abgetragen und sitzt an manchen Stellen schon nicht mehr richtig, als sei die Trägerin bereits hinausgewachsen. Am Gürtel selber hängen noch zwei schlichte Lederbeutel und eine Leinentasche, die etwas neuer wirken. Um den Hals trägt sie ein ledernes Band mit einem geschnitzten runden Anhänger aus dunklem Holz. Obwohl das Haar stets ungezähmt herabhängt und die Kleidung alt ist, ist Tallya dennoch nicht dreckig. Von ihr geht kein miefiger Geruch aus und die Haut ist stets sauber und gewaschen. Verhalten und Eigenschaften Ein aufmerksamer Blick, der die Umgebung genau mustert. Ein Zurückhaltendes, vorsichtiges Auftreten…Tallyas Vertrauen muss man sich erst verdienen und vorschreiben lässt sie sich von einem Fremden schon einmal gar nichts. Das Mädchen ist zwar nicht auf den Mund gefallen und hat durchaus eine große Klappe, aber man merkt dass sie jederzeit für einen Rückzug bereit ist. Leute die ihr Vertrauen genießen kennen sie als freundlich-freches Mädchen mit Sinn für Humor und einer Genieß-jeden-Tag Einstellung. Tallya lässt sich von schlechten Tagen nicht deprimieren sondern wartet ab bis es besser wird. Sie lässt sich nicht leicht beeindrucken und geht gesetzte Ziele verbissen an, was manches Mal auch einfach nervig ist. Tallya ist aufgeweckt und wachsam, was ihr an Stärke fehlt macht sie durch Schnelligkeit und rasches Reaktionsvermögen wett. Sie sucht allerdings nicht gezielt den Kampf sondern nutzt die Fähigkeiten hauptsächlich um sich etwas dazu zu verdienen, zum Beispiel für kleine Botengänge. Außerdem kommt es regelmäßig vor, dass sie Kaninchenfelle und Bälge von verschiedenen größeren und kleineren Tieren bei Händlern für wenige Münzen anbietet. Zu verteidigen weiß sie sich dennoch, wie man an der Art wie sie mit ihrem Messer umgeht unschwer erkennen kann. Sie mag belebte Orte, deswegen wird man sie nicht unbedingt fernab finden, sondern eher da wo das Leben stattfindet: Am Marktplatz oder im Hafen, wo sie dann schnitzend ihre Zeit vertreibt. Vergangenheit (Dieser Teil ist mit Absicht kurz gehalten, wer mehr erfahren möchte, kann dies gerne IC versuchen herauszufinden) Wo Tallya geboren wurde, wer ihre Eltern sind und ob sie überhaupt noch leben das weiß Tallya nicht. Für sie beginnt ihre Geschichte mit etwa 7 Jahren, als der alte Berthold sie weinend im Wald von Elwynn fand. Der alte Jäger wusste nicht so Recht was er mit seinem Fund anstellen sollte. Es gab keine Spuren wie das Kind dorthin gekommen war. So also tat er das einzige was in seinen Augen richtig war: Er nahm Tallya mit zu sich in seine Hütte, wo er dem Mädchen etwas zu Essen und Trinken gab. Anfangs fragte Berthold noch in Goldhain und im Holzfällerlager nach, aber niemand wusste etwas von einer Familie die ihr Kind seit kurzem suchte. Ins Waisenheim mochte der Jäger das Mädchen nicht geben, es gab schon genug Kinder ohne Eltern um die sich die Matronen kümmern mussten. So kam es das Tallya also beim alten Berthold blieb den sie bald schon als eine Art Großvater betrachtete. Von ihm lernte sie Grundzüge der Jagd…wie man kleinen Tieren Fallen stellt, sie ausweidet und ihnen das Fell über die Ohren zieht. Er zeigte ihr wie man angelt, lehrte sie den Umgang mit dem Messer. Leider war Berthold in der Küche alles andere als geschickt, so dass nach und nach Tallya die Aufgabe übernahm das Erlegte zuzubereiten. Er zeigte ihr wie man schnell und einfach seine Kleidung flickt und abends wenn im Kamin ein Feuer knisterte saßen sie gemeinsam vor den Flammen und er lehrte sie das Schnitzen. Tallya war zufrieden. Als Tallya 12 Jahre war erkrankte Berthold so schwer, dass er sich nicht wieder erholte und verstarb. Einige Männer vom Holzfällerlager halfen Tallya ihn zur Ruhe zu tragen. Drei Tage saß das Mädchen schweigend in der nun leeren Hütte des alten Mannes, dann war ihr Entscheid gefallen. Sie packte soviel wie sie tragen konnte ein und machte sich auf den Weg…ohne Ziel, ohne Plan. 4 Jahre streifte sie umher von Ort zu Ort, verdiente sich durch Felle oder Fische durchaus auch durch Betteleien und kleine Diebstähle ihre paar Münzen, bis sie nun vor kurzem in Sturmwind angelangte. Begleiter "Stinker" Oft folgt Tallya ein hübscher schwarzer Kater, der so gar nicht zu der kleinen Streunerin passen mag. Seidiges dunkles Fell, gelbe kluge Augen und gut genährt. Eher der Kater für eine feine Dame denn für ein Straßenmädchen. Aber der Kater hat es sich wohl in den Kopf gesetzt und folgt ihr, wohlwissend dass für ihn immer wieder etwas Leckeres zu holen ist. So gar nicht zu ihm passen will der Spitzname „Stinker“ wenn man den Kater daher so sieht. Auf die Frage nach dem komischen Namen hin, antwortet Tallya meist schlicht: „Riech an ihm, wenna ma frische Milch hatte.“ Kategorie:Ehemalige Charaktere